OneShot by KattyFiction
by katty-fictions
Summary: Chaque chapitre correspond à un os. Aucune suite n'est prévue. Les OS ne sont pas interdépendants. Ils sont tous différents.
1. T'aimer à en crever

Os publié une seconde fois après avoir été corrigé par _Puce31._

_Titre: T'aimer à en crever_

_Résumé: Le temps qui passe est une notion très relative. Pour certain, une année ce n'est rien, pour d'autre, c'est pire qu'une éternité..._

* * *

_« __J'ai toujours ton coeur avec moi_

_Je le garde dans mon coeur._

_Sans lui, jamais je ne suis,_

_Là où je vais, tu vas, ma Chère_

_Et tout ce que je fais par moi-même_

_Est ton fait, ma Chérie._

_Je ne crains pas le destin_

_Car tu es à jamais le mien, ma Douce._

_Je ne veux pas d'un autre monde_

_Car ma Magnifique, tu es mon monde, mon vrai._

_C'est le secret profond que nul ne connait,_

_C'est la racine de la racine,_

_Le bourgeon du bourgeon,_

_Et le ciel du ciel_

_D'un arbre appelé vie qui croît plus haut_

_Que l'âme ne saurait espérer ou l'esprit le cacher._

_C'est la merveille qui maintient les étoiles éparses,_

_Je garde ton coeur,_

_Je l'ai dans mon coeur.__ »_

Edward Estlin Cummings

* * *

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac (…)

Bientôt minuit. Bientôt mon ange, bientôt.

Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes. C'est trop court. J'ai l'impression que l'horloge se fout de ma gueule et je n'aime pas ça. J'aimerais avancer cette salope, mais ça serait de la triche. Je peux bien attendre encore un peu.

Je tourne en rond, comme un lion en cage.

Minuit est si loin et pourtant si près à la fois.

Encore une heure. Une heure c'est tellement peu à côté d'une année. Mais c'est énorme quand on sait que c'est une heure que j'aurais pu passer près de toi.

Mais je tourne encore et encore en rond. Je tourne en rond et je ne me souviens que trop bien de la dernière fois où ça m'est arrivé. Je refoule ce souvenir. Je ne veux pas y penser maintenant. C'est encore trop frais dans mon esprit.

J'ai hâte. Mon cœur s'affole. Je pense à toi.

Plus qu'une heure. Plus qu'une heure mon ange. Une malheureuse petite heure qui nous sépare encore.

Ma main est paralysée, froide. Mais je ne laisse pas tomber. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je suis déterminé.

Nous avons toujours été destinés à nous aimer, nous sommes des âmes sœurs, je n'en ai jamais douté. Toi non plus, j'en suis sûr. Tu m'aimes, je le sais, comme si c'était une évidence. C'est mathématique, c'est psychique. C'est naturel mon cœur.

Tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime. J'en suis sûr car t'aimer est une chose avec laquelle je suis né. Je suis programmé pour t'aimer. Et toi aussi, j'en suis sûr.

Nous sommes faits pour nous aimer, et rien ne nous séparera. Rien. Jamais.

Toi, juste toi. Jamais ça n'a jamais été quelqu'un d'autre. C'est toi, juste toi, que toi, toujours toi. TOI. Bella.

Penser ton nom me donne envie de le crier. J'ai envie de te crier mon amour. J'ai envie de te crier ma passion. Je veux que tu l'entendes encore et encore. Je veux que ces mots sortent de ma bouche.

Bella et Edward. Edward et Bella. Quoi de plus naturel que de t'aimer ma douce ? Je suis toi, tu es moi. Nous sommes nous. C'était écrit. Les choses devaient se passer ainsi. Et je suis sûr que les décisions que j'ai prises sont les bonnes. Je ne changerais pas d'avis ma belle.

Je ne peux pas lutter, je t'aime, c'est inévitable. C'est comme une fatalité.

Nous sommes nés le même jour, dans le même hôpital. C'était un 14 février, le jour de la St Valentin, le jour de l'amour. N'est-ce pas suffisant comme preuve ? La preuve que notre relation était inévitable. La preuve que je suis destiné à t'aimer. La preuve qu'on était faits pour se rencontrer.

C'était écrit ma chérie, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, il n'est pas nécessaire d'essayer de s'oublier. Ni même d'y penser une seule malheureuse seconde. Essayer de vivre sans toi serait une perte de temps, ce serrait lutter contre ma vraie nature.

Comprends-moi. Je n'ai même pas essayé de t'oublier car t'aimer, c'est dans mes gènes. C'est automatique. Je ne peux aller contre cette force qui nous dépasse. Cet amour inconditionnel, surhumain. T'oublier serait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Nous avons toujours été sous les yeux l'un de l'autre, sans vraiment nous voir. Du moins au début. Et dans un sens, je le regrette. Si j'avais ouvert les yeux plus tôt, je n'aurais pas perdu de si précieuses années.

Nous avons fait nos premiers pas dans la même ville, le même quartier, la même rue. Nous avons appris à lire dans la même école et pourtant on ne se voyait toujours pas. C'était écrit, on n'aurait pas pu lutter, même si on l'avait voulu.

Nous nous sommes toujours connus sans vraiment toujours nous voir. Mais un jour, nous nous sommes trouvés. Du moins, je t'ai trouvée.

Il m'aura fallu des années pour te voir, et encore des années pour comprendre.

Te rappelles-tu de ce vendredi soir, nous avions dix ans ? Ma mère devait voir mon père et elle m'avait amené avec elle. Pendant qu'il parlait dans son bureau, j'errais dans les couloirs de cet hôpital. C'est ce jour là que je t'ai vraiment vue.

Je trainais des pieds dans ces couloirs silencieux lorsqu'un reniflement vint perturber ce calme olympique. Tu étais assise contre un mur, par terre. Tu étais toute recroquevillée sur toi-même, la tête dans tes genoux à pleurer en silence. Tu reniflais le plus silencieusement possible, essayant de te faire toute petite.

Tu m'a toute suite fasciné. Même à dix ans on peut être fasciné, impressionnant n'est ce pas, amour? Alors je me suis rapproché de toi, je me suis baissé pour être à ta hauteur. Tu as levé la tête pour me regarder. Tes yeux chocolats étaient si rouges, tu pleurais sans doute depuis longtemps. Ce regard m'a brisé le cœur.

Puis, de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit, je t'ai enlacée. Je t'ai aimée à cet instant, ou sans doute avant, qui sait ? Je n'avais pas encore conscience de celle que tu étais. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt si c'était le cas.

J'avais besoin de te réconforter, j'avais besoin de te sentir près de moi, j'en avais besoin sans vraiment le savoir. Tu étais si fragile et si forte à la fois. Tu m'as toujours surpris. Parce que tu es toi. Tu es Bella Swan, la femme de ma vie. Cette femme, cette battante. Tu es mon héroïne, ma déesse.

Mais ne te méprends pas, même si j'ai toujours su que tu étais merveilleuse et forte, je n'avais jamais vraiment mesuré à quel point.

Tu n'as jamais laissé tomber, tu n'as jamais baissé les bras. Tu as toujours été la plus forte de nous deux. Tu as été assez forte pour deux.

Et moi, moi qui suis si faible, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir tenu bon. Pour toi, pour nous. Je suis faible. Vraiment faible. Je me sens si stupide.

Mais je t'aime et je t'aimerais quoi qu'il advienne. Sache-le.

Tu es mon âme sœur, ma raison de vivre, tu es ma chair. Tu es le sang qui coule dans mes veines, tu es l'air que je respire. Tu es mon tout et je t'aime. Je ne me lasserai jamais de le dire, jamais de le penser. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

J'ai tellement l'impression de ne pas te l'avoir dit assez souvent. Mais ne t'en fais pas, dans peu de temps, je ne me lasserai jamais de te le redire. Encore et encore.

Tu as été si loin de moi, je suis si impatient de pouvoir enfin te retrouver ma belle.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je fais ce que je sais faire de mieux depuis un an. Je fais l'inventaire de mes plus beaux souvenirs. Dois-je être choqué que tu sois dans chacun d'eux ? Non, car tu es et tu as toujours été le centre de ma vie.

Je me souviens de notre premier baiser. Nous n'étions que des gamins certes, mais des gamins fichtrement amoureux. Je m'étais inscrit dans cette colonie de vacance pour te tenir compagnie, pour veiller sur toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta maladresse a toujours fait ton charme, je te l'ai toujours dit. Je t'ai embrassée le dernier soir. Tu ne m'as pas repoussé. Ni ce jour là, ni aucun autre jour ensuite.

Je me souviens du jour où nous nous sommes avoué nos sentiments. C'était si peu romantique mais tellement anecdotique. Il faut dire que des sms envoyés à minuit un vendredi soir n'était pas la déclaration d'amour dont tu aurais pu rêver. Mais à treize ans, j'ai bien peur que je n'avais rien à t'offrir de mieux. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé être à la hauteur de tes espérances mais tu m'impressionnais tellement. J'avais si peur que tu me rejettes, je n'étais qu'un trouillard. Et puis, finalement les choses se sont dites et faites naturellement. Je l'ai toujours dit, nous sommes programmés pour nous aimer, les choses ne pouvaient que bien se passer.

Enfin, « bien se passer », d'une certaine manière et dans une certaine mesure.

Je me souviens du bal de promo. Tu étais époustouflante dans cette robe bleue nuit. Tu étais magnifique. J'étais venu te chercher en limousine chez toi, je voulais que tout soit parfait, tu le méritais. C'était tellement magique. Tu étais magique. Cette soirée était magique. Elle l'était, elle l'était car c'est durant cette soirée que je me suis promis de t'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. De t'aimer et d'être à tes côtés. C'est ce soir là que j'ai compris que rien ne nous séparerait. Ni la maladie, ni la mort, ni une dispute, ni même un mensonge.

Je me souviens de notre première fois. Un weekend en amoureux, mes parents étaient absents et tu étais venue passer la soirée chez moi. J'y repense souvent, c'était tellement désastreux, tellement rapide mais tellement marquant. Tu ne m'en as même pas voulu d'avoir été si pitoyable. J'avais été tellement maladroit, je tremblais. J'avais si peur. Mais le pire de tout, je t'avais fait mal. Mais encore une fois, tu ne m'en a pas voulu. Tu étais si belle, si désirable. Je m'étais détesté de ne pas avoir été assez bien pour toi. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis, mais après ce jour, j'avais eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Cette idée me hantait, que je n'ai pas été assez bien, que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Et encore une fois, tu as fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. T'ai-je déjà dis à quel point je t'aimais ? Te l'ai-je dis assez souvent ?

Je me souviens du jour où nous avons emménagé ensemble après avoir eu notre diplôme. Nous avions été acceptés dans la même université, le bonheur aurait pu être complet. Et pourtant… Nous n'avons vécu que quatre mois dans cet appartement qui me parait tellement vide à présent.

Il n'y a qu'une chose qui me chagrine dans tous ça. Vois-tu, Amour, j'ai beau faire l'inventaire des plus beaux jours de notre vie, il y a cette chose qui vient encore et toujours gâcher ce tableau idyllique.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ces merveilleux moments ont dans un autre sens été horribles pour toi d'une certaine manière. Les meilleurs moments ont en eux les pires instants de notre existence.

Ce fameux vendredi dans cet hôpital, avait dû être le pire jour de ta vie. Tu aurais dû être préservée de toutes les horreurs que renferme ce monde. Tu n'étais qu'une gamine, tu ne méritais pas ce qui t'arrivait. J'aurais aimé que ces choses m'arrivent à moi plutôt qu'à toi. J'aurais sacrifié ma vie pour toi, tu le sais bien. J'aurais voulu que tu sois épargnée.

Ce premier baiser avait sans doute était la meilleure chose qui ait pu arriver durant cette colonie. Ta mère voulait absolument que tu profites de ce que la vie avait encore à t'offrir. Elle ne voulait pas que tu regrettes de n'avoir pu faire telle ou telle chose. Alors la colonie de vacance était l'expérience idéale, mais toi, tu détestais ça. Tu étais encore une fois si généreuse. Jamais tu ne t'étais plainte, tu l'avais fait pour faire plaisir à ta mère sans te soucier de toi. Une attitude qui te ressemble tellement mon cœur.

Ensuite, le jour où tu m'as avoué que quelque chose clochait, que tu allais mal, sans vraiment me dire quoi, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de te dire la vérité. Je ne voulais pas te perdre et regretter de ne t'avoir dit la vérité. La vérité c'était que je t'aimais. J'étais un trouillard de treize ans qui ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. J'aurais tellement aimé te le dire droit dans les yeux pour la première fois.

Le bal de promo était un élément important dans notre histoire. Une étape très dure, mais essentielle. Avant de partir, tu avais vidé ton sac. Plus de mensonge, plus de cachotterie, plus rien. Juste la cruelle et sordide vérité. J'aurais aimé que tout ne soit que mensonge.

Cette maladie qui te rongeait. Cette greffe qu'on espérait tant. Ce miracle que l'on attendait.

Un espoir dévorant, aussi dévorant que cette passion enivrante.

Puis il y a eu ce fameux jour, où nous nous sommes offert l'un à l'autre pour la première fois. J'ai été obsédé par cette chose toute la nuit. Je n'ai pas pu dormir, j'ai passé la nuit à écouter ta respiration, à voir ton cœur tambouriner dans ta poitrine. Ton pauvre cœur si faible qui menaçait de s'arrêter n'importe quand, n'importe où. J'avais si peur.

Et pour finir, ces merveilleux mois ensemble. Les mois que nous avions passé ensemble avaient été les plus beaux de mon existence. J'aurais juste aimé que tout ne s'arrête pas subitement. J'aurais aimé que ton cœur soit plus fort et que pendant cet après midi là, il ne lâche pas.

Tu étais tombée par terre, dans notre salon alors que tu allais prendre un verre d'eau. J'ai appelé les urgences qui me paraissaient si longues à arriver. Mais tu as tenu bon. Tu t'es réveillée à l'hôpital. Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais et que tu comptais sur moi pour tenir bon, quoi qu'il advienne. Tu m'assurais que tout allait bien alors que je pleurais comme un idiot. Je pleurais alors que tu étais en vie. J'avais cette chance et je n'ai pas su en profiter tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Mais toi, tu étais sereine, tu me rassurais, répétais sans cesse que tout irait bien, et que bientôt, les choses seraient enfin parfaites. Que tout irait pour le mieux. C'est ce jour là, que tu m'as dis qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre. Que rien ne parviendrait à détruire notre amour. Que notre passion était plus forte que tout. Tu étais si lucide, si proche de la vérité.

Puis tu es repartie au bloc, ton cœur était trop faible, tu avais besoin d'une machine pour le faire battre. Tu avais besoin d'un nouveau cœur qu'on ne voyait pas arriver.

Je t'assure, je t'aurais donné le mien, malheureusement bien que nous soyons compatibles, nos cœurs ne l'étaient pas... J'aurais aimé partager mon cœur avec toi. J'aurais aimé te le donner, en gage de mon amour éternel. Je t'aurais tout donné.

Je tournais en rond dans cette horrible salle d'attente. L'opération était longue, trop longue. Je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage, comme en ce moment même.

Il n'avait suffit que d'une unique phrase pour faire de moi quelqu'un d'autre. Cette si détestable phrase, « je suis désolé, on a tout essayé ». Cette phrase qu'on appréhende tous. Cette phrase que cet incapable de soit disant chirurgien a dite. Cette phrase qui m'a mis hors de moi, car dès que ces mots sont sortis de sa bouche, je me suis rué sur lui. Je l'ai frappé, je voulais le tuer comme il t'avait tuée.

L'homme qui avait mis fin à tes jours méritait de mourir en enfer.

Et pendant un an j'ai tenu. J'ai essayé d'être fort, vraiment. Mais c'était trop dur.

Aujourd'hui encore je vois les autres continuer à vivre, continuer à respirer, continuer à sourire et je ne comprends pas. Tu étais le soleil de ce monde, l'âme de cet univers et les gens continuent à vivre comme avant. Comme si de rien était. Comme si tu n'étais plus cette fille pâle, froide et dure. Cette fille qui est à présent, six pieds sous terre.

Tu n'es plus là et je ne comprends pas comment les gens peuvent encore vivre. Tu n'es plus de ce monde, ça n'a pas de sens. Rien n'a de sens. Je ne comprends pas. Je deviens fou.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir essayer, en avoir la force mais je n'en ai pas envie. Pardonne-moi, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pas sans toi.

Cette vie est trop dure sans toi, j'ai sombré dans la folie, c'est évident. Parfois je t'entends, je te vois, je te sens. Mais tu n'es pas là. Tu hantes ma vie, mon cœur et mon esprit. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin que tout ça s'arrête. J'ai besoin de te retrouver.

Les premiers mois, j'espérais te voir arriver. J'avais espoir que tu ouvres la porte de notre appartement. J'avais espoir que tu sautes dans mes bras. J'avais même espoir que tu m'appelles pour me dire que je te manquais.

Mais j'ai enfin réalisé. Tu ne reviendras pas. Tu es partie et tu ne reviendras pas à moi. Alors, si tu ne reviens pas à moi, je viendrais à toi ma chérie. J'attends ça depuis des semaines, voire des mois. Je viendrais moi-même.

Comme tu me l'as dis, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Nous ne pouvons être séparés. Alors qu'importe où que tu sois, je t'y rejoindrais quoi qu'il en coûte.

Tout était si simple ma chérie. L'achat du gun, le choix de la date, le choix de l'endroit. Amour, aujourd'hui ça fait un an que tu m'as quitté. Du moins, dans environ cinq minutes ça fera un an. Je suis dans le salon, je m'assieds là où tu t'es écroulée un an auparavant. Je tiens le flingue entre mes mains, je le pointe sur mon cœur mort en attendant le douzième coup de minuit.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend de l'autre coté. Le néant ? Ou bien toi ? L'enfer ? Le paradis ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ce que je sais, c'est que quoi qui m'attende de l'autre coté, j'y serais mieux qu'ici. Je sais aussi qu'on est fait pour vivre ensemble, sous n'importe qu'elle forme. Alors je sais que où que tu sois, je t'y rejoindrais. C'est obligé, nous avons toujours été l'un avec l'autre, le destin à fait de nous ce que nous sommes.

Je me dis encore une fois que, peu importe où je serai, je serai mieux qu'ici, sans toi, car une vie sans toi n'est pas une vie. Ma vie sans toi n'est rien, elle ne rime à rien.

Je suis assis sur le sol froid du salon, l'arme en main, pointée sur mon ventricule et j'attends ce douzième coup. Je suis impatient, tu me manques tellement. Je n'ai qu'un souhait, c'est que tu me pardonnes. J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir été si faible, d'avoir été si long à comprendre. J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour toutes les erreurs, pour toutes les bêtises que j'ai pu faire.

J'aurai pu sauter de joie, malheureusement j'en suis incapable. Je vois l'aiguille s'approcher dangereusement de mon heure fatidique. Je repense à toi. Je te revois encore si nettement dans mon esprit : belle, souriante, attentionnée, aimante, douce, entêtée, déterminée, têtue mais si adorable.

Tu étais la femme parfaite et ce monde est injuste. Si tu ne vis pas, alors personne ne le devrait. Tu méritais de vivre et je ne sais pour quelle raison, tu as été projetée hors de mon univers. Un monde où tu n'existes pas s'appelle l'enfer. Et qu'importe l'endroit où tu es, je t'y rejoindrai.

1e coup, tu me manques

2e coup, tu es ma seule raison de vivre

3e coup, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi

4e coup, je ne respire plus sans toi

5e coup, tu es partie trop tôt

6e coup, tu es parti trop loin

7e coup, tu ne m'as pas dit au revoir

8e coup, je suffoque sans toi

9e coup, mon cœur est mort

10e coup, jamais tu n'as quitté mes pensées

11e coup, je t'aime

12e coup.

* * *

_Qu'en avez-vous pensez? Like? Dislike? _

_*Rappel : Le prochain chapitre n'aura rien à voir avec celui-ci. *_


	2. CA NE FAISAIT PAS PARTIE DU PLAN

**Wow, ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas donné signe de vie ici. Mais me revoilà.**

**Une petite histoire courte et pas très joyeuse mais je me sens d'humeur maussade alors voilà ^^**

**Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas posté que je ne savais même plus à qui m'adresser pour faire corriger le chapitre et comme je savais que si je partais à la recherche d'une Bêta, j'aurai de nouveau la flemme de publier. Alors, voilà. J'ai essayé de me relire et d'éliminer ces saletés de fautes mais il se peut qu'il y en ait qui soient passées à la trappe ;)**

* * *

_Titre: Ca ne faisait pas partie du plan_

_Résumé: _**(ROMÉO)** - L'amour, un délicat enfant ! Il est brutal, rude, violent ! il écorche comme l'épine.

* * *

On n'était pas plus cons que les autres, juste plus malchanceux…

Comment pouvait-il être aussi tranquille ? Comment pouvait-il avoir le sourire aux lèvres ? Ca allait tout gâcher, on allait tout gâcher. Jamais je n'aurai cru faire partie de ces idiotes, et pourtant…

On croit toujours que ce genre de choses ça n'arrive qu'aux autres, et puis un jour…

On croit toujours qu'il faut vraiment être stupide pour se faire avoir. On avait cru pouvoir duper la nature mais on avait juste été stupide. C'était stupide, c'était une erreur. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Il était trop tard pour intervenir et malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun moyen de retourner en arrière.

Edward détournait son regard de la route une seconde et vit mon visage décomposé. Il prit ma main, la nouait dans la sienne avant d'apporter mes doigts à ses lèvres pour les embrasser tendrement.

_« Ca va aller, tout va bien aller, tu verras » Murmurait-il. _

Mais il avait tord. Rien n'ira bien à partir de maintenant. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Parce que j'n'avais même pas 15ans et que malgré tout, dans 5 mois, j'allais être mère.

Edward et moi avions une belle histoire, une de ces histoires qu'on ne voit que dans les films. Il était de deux ans mon ainé, le fils de la meilleure amie de ma mère. On se connaissait depuis la plus tendre enfance, et j'avoue toujours avoir eu un petit faible pour lui.

C'est l'été de mes douze ans, quand mes parents se sont séparés et que ma mère a décidée de déménager en Arizona, avec moi, m'éloignant de San Francisco. La veille de mon départ, Edward est venu chez moi. Il était en pleure, il m'avait supplié de rester et m'avait embrassé. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand chose que je puisse faire. Le lendemain, je suis partie le cœur lourd. Je lui avais promis de l'attendre, de n'aimer que lui, comme on promet quand on a 12ans et qu'one st amoureux.

San Francisco n'était pas si loin et pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'un océan nous séparait. On passait l'été entier ensemble et une dizaine de jours ensemble pour les fêtes de fin d'année, quand j'allais chez mon père. On se voyait rarement mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je m'accrochais à lui, désespérément. Je n'avais jamais connu personne d'autre que lui et depuis toute petite, je rêvais de finir mes jours avec lui, de fonder une famille. Je n'avais juste jamais cru que ça arriverait si vite.

C'était arrivé l'hiver dernier, chez lui. Déjà plus tôt cette année là, pendant l'été, notre relation avait commencée à évoluer. J'avais passé ces 2mois à lui tenir discrètement la main en voiture, lui volant un baiser au détour d'un couloir vide, le faisant venir chez moi dès que mon père partait travailler. On partait au cinéma voir des films quelconques juste pour pouvoir passer deux heures à se peloter. Dès qu'on se retrouvait seul quand ses parents quittaient la maison, on partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour s'embrasser, se peloter, s'exciter mutuellement sans pour autant aller plus loin. A chaque fois qu'on arrivait à se retrouver ne serait-ce que 5minutes sans parents, on s'allumait indécemment. Je ne me sentais pas prête à avoir se genre de rapports avec lui mais alors que mon départ approchait, je réalisais qu'ensuite on ne se reverrait pas avant des mois et j'ai pris peur. La prochaine fois que je le verrai, il aura fêter ses 17ans. A chacun de nos baisers, il semblait plus désireux, plus impatient. Il était excité pour un rien et en permanence. Il n'arrêtait pas de gémir à chacun de nos bécotages. Je savais qu'il respectait notre différence d'âge, qu'il ne voulait pas me pousser mais je voyais bien que parfois, je le torturais vraiment. Mais stupidement, cette semaine là, j'ai eu peur que si je ne lui offrais pas _ça_, il finirait par aller vers une autre. L'occasion ne s'est présentée que le dernier jour. Je passais l'après-midi chez lui et, alors que son père travaillait, sa mère était partie garder des enfants pour quelques heures, histoire de rendre service à une amie. Ce jour là, à cheval sur lui, sur son lit, je l'ai allumé et pour la première fois, je ne me suis pas défilé.

En revenant cet hiver là, excité, shooté aux hormones et plus amoureux que jamais, on n'a pas résisté. On avait cru que ce genre de trucs n'arrivait pas comme ça, mais au fond, on l'avait cherché. Ca aurait été mentir que de prétendre que oui, on s'était toujours protégé. Parce qu'il paraît que la première fois ça n'est pas possible, que si on se retire il n'y a pas de risques, qu'il y a des moments pendant le mois où c'est impossible. Mais on a apprit à nos dépend que tout ça, ce ne sont que des rumeurs de lycéens mal informés qui cherche à contourner l'usage d'un plastique un peu emmerdant par moment.

Depuis, tout partait en vrille.

Il m'avait fallut attendre presque deux mois mes règles avant de me rendre compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal avec moi et plusieurs semaines avant d'accepter la situation. Un soir, j'ai appelé Edward, en pleure au téléphone tandis que je fixais le test que ma meilleure amie m'avait achetée. J'étais perdue et hors délai. Il m'avait fallut encore une semaine de plus avant de l'avouer à mes parents. Par contre eux, ils ne leur avaient fallut plus d'une minute pour m'annoncer que je pouvais dégager.

Je n'attendais rien de moins qu'une réaction disproportionnée de la part de mon père, mais j'avais espéré que ma mère se rallie à ma cause. Je n'aurai jamais cru que Renée le prendrait si mal. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle me dirait toute ces choses un jour. Et je n'aurai jamais cru avoir à traverser tout ça.

_« TU AS VOULU JOUER AUX GRANDES ?! TU VAS SAVOIR CE QUE C'EST QU'ETRE ADULTE ! TU SORS D'ICI, TU N'ES PAS MA FILLE, JE N'AI PAS ELEVE UNE IRRESPONSABLE, UNE SALE PETITE ALLUMEUSE DE 14ANS ! »_

Mon père s'était pointé chez les Cullen à la minute où il m'avait raccroché au nez, avait menacé de mettre Edward dans la base de donnée des délinquants sexuels alors que de mon coté, je passais la nuit chez ma meilleure amie alors que mon petit ami et ses parents avaient déjà passés la frontière pour venir me soutenir et essayer de raisonner ma mère.

Edward avait la chance d'avoir des parents bien plus compréhensifs. Ils n'avaient pas été ravis ça c'est sûre, mais ils avaient décidé de nous aider. Le lendemain avait scellé la fin de la grande amitié Cullen-Swan. Renée avait remis une valise et un carton remplis de mes effets personnels à Esmée avant même qu'on ait passé le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

Ca faisait environ un mois que je vivais chez les Cullen. Esmée m'avait scolarisée dans le lycée d'Edward et Carlisle s'était occupé de me choisir un obstétricien. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour que je me sente chez moi avec eux.

Alors qu'Edward se garait devant sa maison, je partais directement m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, prétextant une envie pressante. J'ouvrais le robinet pendant que je tentais de respirer. J'entendais Edward parler avec sa mère, exhiber fièrement l'échographie qu'on venait de faire. Je n'avais même pas eu la force de regarder. Voir mon ventre gonfler de jour en jour était déjà trop.

J'avais fini par fondre en larme, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas de ça, je ne voulais pas de lui. Je voulais retrouver ma vie d'avant. Je détestais ce nouveau lycée, arpenter des couloirs inconnus en sentant tous ces yeux sur moi, entendre tous ces murmures à chaque fois que j'entrais en classe et me perdre parce que même un mois après, j'oublie où sont les salles.

Depuis le début, Edward parlait de le garder et de l'élever. Mais je ne voulais pas de ça et je n'arrivais pas à le lui faire comprendre. Ca hantait mes journées, ça m'empêchait de dormir la nuit. Et s'il s'énervait, et que, lui aussi, décidait de me mettait à la porte ? Je n'aurai nul part où aller. Mais penser à élever un enfant, ça me faisait suffoquer. Etre enceinte, avoir un enfant qui grandit en moi, être responsable d'un autre, accoucher c'était déjà trop.

Accoucher. Rien que ce mot me faisait froid dans le dos. Je suis trop jeune, je suis trop petite. Même les médecins s'inquiétaient, ils disaient que j'étais trop chétive, ils avaient peur que l'accouchement ne se passe pas bien.

Je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer, je sentais mon estomac se contracter. Je sentais que j'allais craquer. Je me sentais prise au piège. Et si les Cullen m'abandonnaient eux aussi ? Et si, après l'accouchement, ils décidaient de me virer ?

Ce n'était pas dans le plan ! Edward devait finir le lycée, venir à l'université de Phoenix pour qu'on soit ensemble en attendant que je le rejoigne. On devait finir nos études, s'installer, trouver du travail et ensuite avoir des enfants. Pas maintenant ! Pas si tôt ! Ce n'était pas dans le plan ! 15ans, c'est bien trop tôt pour être maman.

Plus que 5mois, plus que 5mois, plus que 5mois… C'est trop tôt. Je suis trop jeune. Je ne veux pas. Pas maintenant. Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire ?

Je me précipitais vers la cuvette des toilettes en sentant mon estomac se contracter une fois de plus.

J'entendis les petits pas précipités d'Esmée s'approcher de la salle de bain en m'entendant vomir.

_« Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ma chérie ? Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »_

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

Et j'en avais marre de la gentillesse d'Esmée. Je voulais ma mère, aussi froide soit-elle, je voulais retrouver ma mère, ma maison, mes amies.

_« Non »_ miaulais-je _« Laissez-moi »_

Et je me détestais d'être si méchante par moment. Avec elle, avec Carlisle et surtout avec Edward. Tous m'avaient accueillis à bras ouvert, m'aidant, me réconfortant et me soutenant. Ils m'avaient défendus face à mes propres parents, ils m'avaient hébergés et me prenaient en charge depuis plus d'un mois.

_« Bella, tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plait »_ Demanda Edward, inquiet.

Mais sa voix… J'avais beau détester ce qu'il avait fait de moi, à chaque regard, à chaque murmure, à chaque caresse… Il était Edward, il était le premier garçon à m'aimer, et chaque jour, à chaque minute passée avec lui, il me donnait l'impression qu'il serait le dernier.

Je m'essuyais la bouche, me rinçais et ouvris la porte. Edward avait le regard perdu mais les bras ouvert. Il savait que tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était lui. Sa chaleur, sa douceur n'avait jamais semblée si réconfortante.

_« Tu es en sueur Bella ! » _S'exclamait Esmée_. « Ne reste pas comme ça, viens, va t'allonger dans la chambre »_

Edward me prit la main et me conduisait vers sa chambre. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de sangloter, je paniquais.

Edward s'allongeait derrière moi et m'enlaçait tendrement.

_« Ca va aller »_ Murmurait-il à mon oreille alors qu'il m'embrassait la tempe, caressant mon petit ventre rond.

_« Non, ça ne va pas aller. Rien ne va aller. »_ Débitais-je, n'arrêtant pas de pleurer_ « J'ai pas encore 15ans, je suis enceinte, mes parents m'ont fichu à la porte. Comment veux-tu que tout se passe bien ? »_

Je ne pouvais pas me retourner, parce que si je le faisais, je savais que ce que j'aurai vu m'aurait brisé le cœur. J'aurai vu la peine dans ses yeux, la culpabilité. Je l'avais blessé et ça faisait des mois que je passais mon temps à faire ça. Je l'avais détesté de m'avoir infligé ça, et je le lui avais fais comprendre bien trop de fois. Parce que c'était plus simple de l'accuser que d'admettre qu'on était tous les deux responsables. Je le blessais, encore et encore. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais vraiment et je m'en voulais de lui dire toutes ces choses mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

_« Si on n'avait pas été si stupide, si on avait pas agit comme des idiots, en ce moment, je serai probablement chez moi à faire mes devoirs avec Angela. » _

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer, je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer. Je n'allais jamais y arriver. Je ne voulais pas de ça, je ne voulais pas vivre ça.

Le silence d'Edward me brisait le cœur. Je savais qu'il avait fini par se faire à l'idée de devenir papa même si ça l'effrayait.

Quand finalement son silence devint insupportable, je me retournais pour l'observer. Lui aussi avait fini par verser une larme. Je posais ma main sur sa joue et essuyais ses pleurs.

_« Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé Bella. »_ Confessait-il _« Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta vie, je ne voulais pas t'infliger ça. J'ai jamais cru un seul instant que ça arriverait. »_

_« Je sais »_ Murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Je caressais sa joue en l'embrassant, essayant de lui prodiguer un peu de tendresse.

Notre couple n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Je passais mon temps à pleurer, à lui crier dessus. On s'embrassait rarement et on n'avait pas été physique depuis tout ça. C'était difficilement envisageable.

Depuis que je vivais chez lui, on se faisait du mal, oubliant trop souvent de se montrer que malgré tout on s'aimait.

Edward reposait sa tête sur l'oreiller. On se fixait, les yeux dans les yeux, tristement.

Qu'allions-nous faire ?

On était que deux gosses, on ne pouvait pas en avoir un.

Je lui caressais la joue, la nuque, l'épaule, sa mâchoire. Avec mon pouce j'effleurais ses lèvres. Je l'observais, mémorisant son visage. Allions-nous survivre à ça ?

_« J'ai peur »_ Murmurais-je

_« Je m'en veux… »_ Répondit-il, caressant mes cheveux. _« Depuis l'été dernier, quand on s'est revu, je t'ai trouvé si belle, j'en ai oublié que tu étais si jeune. J'avoue que la seule chose qui m'obsédait, c'était toi, tu étais si désirable, si mignonne. J'en ai oublié que 14ans, c'est pas l'âge idéale pour avoir une sexualité. T'as pas idée comme je m'en veux. De te faire endurer ça. Si je pouvais retourner en arrière et changer ça, je le ferrai. »_

Je lui pris la main, nouant nos doigts ensemble.

_« Malgré tout… je suis contente de l'avoir fait avec toi. Même si je n'ai jamais voulu que ça finisse comme ça… C'était toi. Tu as été mon premier. Et au fond, je n'aurai jamais voulu vivre ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Que ce soit le sexe ou la maternité. »_

Edward finit par esquisser un sourire triste, le caressant la joue avec douceur.

_« Je t'aime Bella. Je t'ai toujours aimé. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il n'y a qu'à toi que j'ai toujours pensé. Tu es dans ma vie depuis si longtemps. J'n'ai jamais envisagé de vivre ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même si j'aurai préféré qu'on soit plus vieux. Que tu sois plus vieille… »_

Je m'approchais de lui pour l'embrasser, essayant d'oublier deux minutes la situation.

_« C'est arrivé, et c'est vraiment bête. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard, et il faut que tu l'acceptes » m'expliquait-il en me caressant les cheveux. « Il faut que tu arrêtes de te rendre malade pour ça. On n'est pas les premiers, on ne sera pas les derniers. Qu'on soit jeune ne veut pas dire qu'on ne sera pas de bons parents. D'ici quelques mois, on sera trois et il faut que tu arrêtes de voir ce bébé comme quelque chose de mauvais. On peut être heureux. Trois ce n'est pas un mauvais chiffre tu sais. »_

Edward m'embrassait encore avant de se déplacer plus bas pour embrasser mon ventre.

_« Ca arrive, et on survivra. On s'aimera plus fort, on sera plus fort. »_

J'avais encore du mal à l'écouter parler comme ça. Il se réjouissait tellement, il ne comprenait pas. Lui n'avait rien perdu dans cette histoire, au contraire. J'avais fini par venir vivre avec lui et bientôt, il allait avoir un bébé à câliner quand il rentrera de l'université. Moi, je n'avais plus de parents, plus de maisons, plus de repères. Je n'avais plus que lui et plus le temps passait, plus je me demandais si notre couple allait supporter ce changement.

_« Mes parents sont là, et ils nous aideront pour qu'on puisse finir le lycée. Et aujourd'hui, il y à des universités qui ont des crèches pour des gens comme nous. Avoir ce bébé ne veut pas dire qu'on va devoir renoncer à tous nos projets. Ca veut juste dire que certains de ces projets arrivent plus tôt que prévu. »_

Edward remontait pour se mettre à ma hauteur, m'enlaçant, me tenant au chaud contre son torse. Il caressait mes bras avant de prendre ma main pour la poser sur mon ventre.

_« On est deux dans cette histoire. Tu n'es pas seule et tu ne seras plus jamais seule »_ Murmurait-il en me faisant caresser mon ventre gonflé.

A mesure que le temps passait, mon ventre et l'enthousiasme d'Edward étaient de plus en plus imposants.

Je n'avais pas réussis à aborder le sujet de l'adoption avec lui et je devais avouer qu'il avait fini par me faire envisager de le garder.

De son coté, et du coté de ses parents, c'était tout vu. La tapisserie du bureau d'Esmée avait été arrachée et un berceau avait déjà été acheté. A peine le mot petit garçon avait été prononcé par l'obstétricienne qu'Esmée avait dévalisée les magasins de prêt-à-porter pour bébé.

Petit à petit, alors que le nid commençait à se former, je me faisais à l'idée.

Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'Edward puisse se montrer si responsable, qu'il s'investisse à ce point et désir autant cet enfant. Edward allait être un bon père, c'était une évidence. La question que je me posais encore était, allais-je être une bonne mère ? Le voulais-je ?

J'étais allongé sur le lit d'Edward, l'observant distraitement s'amuser sur mon ventre.

_« Alex. Evan. Lucas. Sean – non, ça c'est nul. Euh… Luke. Raphael. »_ Il s'amusait à faire une liste de prénoms au feutre sur mon ventre, attendant une réaction de la crevette qui n'en état plus vraiment une aujourd'hui. J'allais arriver à mon 6e mois et je ne voyais déjà plus mes pieds. J'étais énorme et épuisée. Il me restait plus de 3 mois à faire et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être à terme. Je ne voyais pas comment il allait pouvoir prendre plus de place.

Je revins sur terre en sentant la main d'Edward sur mon visage. Il plongeait ses yeux dans les miens, me donnant l'impression de me noyer sous l'amour et la tendresse que j'y voyais. Je glissais ma main à la base de son cou, l'attirant à mes lèvres. Il les capturait volontiers, se laissant emporter pour un baiser passionné. Je m'accrochais à mon T-shirt, caressant la peau de son ventre avec mon pouce. Je le sentais se contracter et m'embrasser plus fermement.

Quand il voulut me caresser la poitrine, je gémis de douleur.

_« Désolé »_ Murmurait-il avant de reprendre son baiser. « C'est pas juste » Reprit-il en embrassant mon cou « Ils sont gros maintenant, et je ne peux même pas en profiter » Complétait-il en souriant.

Il fit un bon en entendant sa mère frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

_« Oui »_ Répondit-il rapidement, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel, debout, au milieu de la pièce.

_« Tes affaires de sports sont prêtes pour demain. »_ Expliquait-elle en déposant sur son bureau un tas de linge propre. _« Et il est l'heure de vous coucher »_ Conclut Esmée

Elle vint vers moi pour m'embrasser sur le front.

_« Tu devrais nettoyer ça avant de dormir »_ Dit-elle en pointant mon ventre. Mon débardeur était toujours relevé pour qu'Edward dessine. _« Bonne nuit Bella »_

Puis elle déposait un baiser sur la joue de son fils toujours aussi gêné quand elle faisait ca devant moi. Au fond, Edward restait un garçon de 17ans qui n'aimait pas que sa mère soit trop tactile avec lui devant les autres.

Je me levais difficilement du lit et partis vers la salle de bain pour me nettoyer. Quand je revins, Edward était installé sous les couettes et m'attendait pour dormir. Je me changeais pour me mettre en pyjama avant de venir me blottir contre lui. Je m'installais en cuillère contre lui, comme souvent. Mon gros ventre ne nous permettait plus de nous blottir de beaucoup de façons. Et alors qu'il vint m'embrasser dans le cou, essayant de reprendre là où on s'était arrêté, je me cambrais un peu, désireuse de l'exciter d'avantage.

On avait du mal à être intime, on n'était pas parvenu à refaire l'amour, là dessus, on bloquait encore l'un comme l'autre. Edward de son coté avait encore un peu de mal à me toucher, surtout depuis qu'entre lui et moi, l'espace devenait de plus en plus envahit. Il était perturbé par mon ventre et avait du mal à occulter le fait qu'en mois, il y avait son bébé. Ca le bloquait par moment, et d'autres fois, prit dans le feu de l'action, il oubliait complètement.

Même si ma libido était au beau fixe, mon humeur, elle, était changeante. Mes hormones me travaillaient et il m'arrivait de fondre en larme quand on était tous les deux, sans raison. Nos moments étaient rares, entre ses parents, mes pétages de plombs et nos blocages, on ne se câlinait qu'occasionnellement. Mais dès qu'une occasion se présentait, Edward ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Je voyais bien que ça lui pesait. Que ce soit en se réveillant ou en se couchant, je le sentais excité. Je savais que ça devenait dur pour lui de dormir avec moi et de se tenir.

Ce soir là, je me laissais aller à la ferveur de ses baisers, à la douceur de ses caresses et à la persistance de ses frottements. Ce soir avait été une de ces fois où Edward avait réussit à oublier ma condition de femme enceinte et où je me sentais bien.

Comme toujours, on se fit silencieux et discret, sachant que ses parents étaient en bas et encore réveillés. Installé en cuillère, il avait su comment me faire gémir. Il avait frémit en sentant que je me frayais un chemin dans son short, hoquetant et étouffant ses gémissements avec des baisers. Ses mains se perdaient sur mon dos, agrippant mes fesses puis mes cuisses, essayant de me rapprocher au plus près de lui.

Ces moments étaient rares mais doux et j'adorais me blottir contre lui en sentant qu'il était satisfait. On discutait quelques minutes, somnolant.

_« Quand tu auras fini le lycée, on pourra s'installer tous les trois près du campus. J'ai regardé et les loyers sont corrects »_ Murmurait Edward à moitié endormit

_« Ce serait bien. »_ Répondis-je, somnolente

_« On aurait notre chez nous »_ Complétait-il

Pour la première fois de la semaine, je me blottis contre lui, me sentant emporté par le sommeil, légère.

« J'aime bien _Luke _» Chuchotais-je avant de m'endormir.

Et puis, au milieu de la nuit, je sentais Edward remuer contre moi. De plus en plus. Quand il alluma la lumière, je lui grognais dessus, enfouissant ma tête dans le coussin.

_« Bella »_ M'appelait-il

_« Tu fais chier… »_

_« Bella, mon coeur, réveille-toi, tu saignes… »_

Une claque, un ouragan.

Il paraît qu'à la première grossesse c'est courant. Qu'on le perde, comme ça, sans prévenir.

Je pensais au bureau d'Esmée qu'on avait déménagé pour rien, à l'argent qu'avait investi Edward dans des vêtements bleus, duveteux. Il aurait été au chaud là dedans pourtant…

Avait-il sentit quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait ressentir la douleur ?

Je l'avais désiré, très fort, très longtemps. Qu'il s'en aille, comme ça, pendant la nuit. Je n'avais juste pas cru que ça soit possible, que ça soit si douloureux. Est-ce qu'il s'en était allé parce qu'il savait que je n'avais pas toujours voulu de lui ? Où bien est-ce que, quand il avait comprit que finalement, j'avais décidé de ne pas l'abandonner, il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois sa mère ?

* * *

**Pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'autres idées de fictions courtes alors je ne pense pas publier quelque chose avant quelques temps. **

**Mais j'espère que ça vous a plus, malgré une histoire un peu sombre et une fin de merde ^^**

**J'attend avec impatiente vos impressions, allez, à votre tour de m'écrire un truc ;)**


End file.
